Moonlight Tales
by ayaai
Summary: The world run by vampires, yet one girl has the power to end them all, or make them ever lasting. Alex, an ex leader of the vampires is set out to save her and bring her to her rightful place. Will he be able to find the girl in time?


_10 years ago, there was a small town run by a kind king. The town had faught and won their battles, and lost many among them. With the king e ad a young daugther. She was only 12 this time. A young redhead, with icy blue eyes. Many men in the town loved her, and wanted to marry her, but alas no boy was to her liking. Until the day a group of Vampires came and attacked the town. Among them was a boy who looked no older then 25. Like all vampires he will always look 25, but to the King's daughter he was more then a mear Vampire. The young man Risked his life to take the girl from the town and hide her from his lord's eyes. The man knew he'll see her again. Till that day he left her a necklace he had. It was a crystalized blood drop of vampire blood. The girl watched the man dissapear before she fell over from the spell he put on her._

_10 years later.._

That young girl was alive and living in a small town. Everyone knew her as Rose, because of the color of her hair. She was 22 now, and the memory of her past faded from her mind as she stood there with a basket in her hand and a long light blue summer dress on. Her hair was short, but her bangs were long and white. Rose's eyes still the same icy blue color that seem to lure men to her door. She grew up alone, and many people around her helped her out through the hard times. Rose moves her form to the closest lake to wash some fruit and vegetables so she can cook some dinner for her and some kids she is watching. Her form sat there washing the items as the sun was starting to set. Humming softly, her head lifts up to look around, before hearing a noise behind her. Rose placed the items in the basket before she stood up to see a young man standing infront of her. He had long black hair in a braid, dark blue jeans and a black tank top that was torn on the side and bloody. His eyes were a soft orange color as he watchs Rose, before closing his eyes, "Please...help me.." he mutters before falling over. Rose moves catching the guy before she looks at him shocked. Within minutes a few guys from the town helped Rose bring the guy to her home and laid him on the guest bed. Rose put the fruit and vegetables down in the kitchen as she heads to the guest room and started to patch the stranger's wounds. Her eyes look at the man scars along the man's chest, before she pulls sheets over his body and headed off to make dinner.

Once the kids were asleep, Rose went into the guest room to see the man still asleep. Her hands move to take off the bandage and put a new one on. Rose sighs and looks to the man's face, "Wonder what caused all these wounds to your body.." Her fingers moved along the scars, before the man sits up and grabs hold of rose holding her tightly and latching onto her neck for only a minute. Rose's eyes widen, before she looks at the man after he licked the area that he bit, before backing up. "W-Who are you!?" Rose says in fear as her heart pounds aganist her chest. The man stood up and looked to rose, before grabbing her again and pulled her close to hug her. "I'm sorry Princess..but please forgive me for having to bite you.." Rose's eyes widen again, "P-Princess!?" Rose stood there with this man hugging her, before she looks up at him, "Who..are you?" She mutters. The man looks down at her and smiles, "I'm a vampire as you know, but your protector since you were a little baby. My name is Alexander, but I go by Alex." Rose stood there in the man's grasp still, before her head turns to the door where the kids were as she heard a scream. Breaking free from Alex's hold her form moves to the door as she opens it up to see a man with a disfigured face hovering over the bodies of the dead kids. Rose stood there her eyes widen, before screaming.

Outside in the town everyone was being killed as one of the army leaders laughs, "Find that princess! Our lord wants her! Do not kill any redhead girl! Bring them all back to me alive!" Rose ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from a drawer as the vampire that killed the kids lunges at her. Her form moves as she shoves the knife into the head of the vampire, before Alex grabs her and pulls her away, "We need to leave now!" Rose started to plead but Alex had her in his arms and going away from the town as it was burned to the ground. Rose watced her home dissapear in the distance as tears fell from her eyes.

It was morning next day as Rose laid under some soft sheets. Her eyes open to see the curtains drawn and Alex sitting near the bed with his eyes closed. Rose sat up to look around. There was some new cloths for her to wear and a long sword. Her eyes look to Alex as her hand moves down to touch his cheek, before standing up as she lets her dress fall off Her form. Alex groans a bit as he opens his eyes to see Rose standing there, her back to him, nude. His eyes widen as he jumps up, before tripping over a chair and falls flat on his face. Rose jumps before she pulls her cloths on and looks at Alex. She stood there in jean pants, and a dark purple long sleeve shirt. The sword hung from her hips as she stood there with her hands on her hips, "Your a perv ya know that?" Alex looks up before standing up and shakes his head, "I didn't know you were getting undressed, Miss Rose." Rose looked to him blushing a bit, before looking away and to the window, "Where are we?" Alex moves and places a hand on her shoulder, "In a town called Gonryu. Lot of magic is done here. Maybe we'll find something for you.." Alex mutters, before looking at the necklace Rose was fiddleing with and tilts his head, before walking to her and touches her hand to hold the necklace, "When..did you get this?"

Rose stares at Alex amd blinks, "When I was 12..someone took me from my home and gave me this saying he'll find me again, to protect me, and help me see the world in a different view." Alex stares at the necklace, before looking to Rose, "So..you were only 12 then? It was ten years ago when I saved you..Rose." Rose stood there looking to Alex, before blushing deeply, "So..you were the one that saved me? What of my parents?" Alex eyes stared down before he turned around and heads out of the home. Rose stood there confused, before following after Alex. The Sun was still up and yet Alex didn't seem effected by it. Rose stood there confused as she moves closer to Alex, "Alex.." Rose mutters, before he looks to her with a smile, "Lets find you some stuff to help with your magic." With that Alex took her window shopping for certin items. After that was over Rose had a tan pack hanging from her hips filled with certin items for her to use for spells and cures. Rose followed behind Alex looking around at the forest. She sighs and stays close to him as she looks down a bit, before stopping as an arrow landed infront of her. Alex turns around to see Rose standing there with rope around her form. Three men with disfigured faces come out laughing, "Alex! You Traitor! Sideing with the damn bitch! We have her now, and Tristen will be happy to make this meat his wife!" Rose looks to the guys, before her hand grabs her sword and pulls it up. The rope breaks as she runs behind Alex to hide, but one of the men grabs her and yanks her down, "Stay down!" Alex moves to attack the man holding Rose, but gets attacked by the other two. Rose moves her leg up to hit the man holding her, before she moves and swings her sword into the man. She moves to Alex as her hand reaches into the pouch as the blood drop hanging from her neck starts to glow. The small white stone in her hand glows as a white arrow flies at the men attacking. Alex looks to Rose as she stood there holding a bow made of white light, before it dissapears along with the three men. Rose put the stone away, before she smiles at alex and falls to the ground out cold.


End file.
